Twin Expecations: Reposted the edited verson
by Cateye78239
Summary: a stranger leaves something unexpected in carter's lab.
1. A new reason for being

Chapter One

There is an old saying "Real life can sometimes be stranger than fiction. And Lt. Col. Samantha Carter's life that saying rings truer than most. For most people outside her work decided she was a military geek. Who else would work in Deep Space Telemartilary. A part of that identity is true. She is part geek, but the part that is not known to people outside the NORAD base Cheyenne Mountain that was located outside of the small town of Colorado Springs, which happened to be a military town since before the United states space program was established. And for the last seven years the most classified program on earth: The Stargate Program.

The day was crisp, filled with the promise of winter to come. It was October, yet Sam didn't noticed. Sam was a workaholic, to say the least. For a long time she lived and breathed her work at the SGC. And being one of the members of the best team in the whole mountain was sometimes daunting. Sam, herself had to pull out extraordinary ideas out her ass more than once here.

At this moment the earth was in no danger of being annihilated by another system lord or alien that they didn't know, but she preferred that to the project she was doing now. She was supposed to do a presentation in Washington over her new more efficient naquarda reactor. She had less than a week to finish the modifications, so instead of going home she decided to use her quarters on base. Now she had no problems doing this project, expect for the fact that they want the prototype done in less than a week! _A week! for cryin out loud. I been spending too much time with the General_. So she was busting her ass, and it showed.

Now, General Jack O'neil knew this and took his time to distract her from her work once in a while. And even though, Sam pretended to be mad at him. She secretly thanked him. And now it was Friday, and the modifications was completed yesterday. A three days before schedule. What _I need is a cup of coffee and some begals from the mess hall. _And I should be okay.

And yet, when she entered the secure base, she deep inside her heart that something was not right. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the feeling of unease increased as she walked through the corridors. The thought of food left her head as she strolled to the elevator. She automatically walked to her lab. And the feeling increased ten fold. _This is silly, I don't know why I'm feeling this way. _

Then she heard it, as she approached her lab. a loud wailing sound. She stopped for a second and tried to search her mind of what could be making that sound. It was nothing in her lab that could be making that sound. And then it clicked in her brilliant sound was. She heard it a million times when she was with her nieces in San Diego. It was a baby's cry. Yet, who would leave a baby here? In a military base. Something is not right about this.

She moved forward, passed her desk moving to the sound of the constant loud wailing. And then she saw it. A large, basket. It was covered with a blanket with the stargate symbol stitched on it. The basket was Wicker, with a read envelop letter attached to the blanket. Sam began to have a sinking feeling in her stomach. She lifted the blanket off the basket, and she could feel her heart contract and squeeze tightly in her chest.

Two of the most beautiful babies crying with tears simmering in there identical blue eyes. Twin babies. And yet as identical as they were there was difference. One of the babies were a girl and the other was boy. One dressed in blue overalls, with a symbol of earth stitched to it, and the other pink overalls with the same symbol stitched on to it.

The moment she looked into the matching hue eyes of these beautiful babies, she could feel herself falling in love with the tiny infants. She took both babies in her arms and rocked them and soothe them. It was in her feminine instinct to comfort these children. And then she spotted the Red envelop. And she put the little baby girl, and boy back in the basket, and opened the letter. She read it once. _omigod, tell me that this is joke. A really bad practical joke. Then she had to read it again, so she can fully comprehend what's going on. _

_**Dear Col. Carter: **_

**_ Three years ago, you were the captive of man named Adrian Conrad. He was trying to find a cure for his disease, and trying to figure out how to use a symbote for the healing process, and then remove it. He thought that your history with Jolinar of Malshur was the key to this process. While you were under his custody, he took something from you. He took some of ovaries. It was one of the many conditions that the society called the Trust, had for there corporation in your abduction._**

**_ Around ten months ago, sample of sperm from General O'neil was taken involuntarily, they took your ovaries and his sperm in inserted into a surrogate_** **_mother. I was the surrogate mother. I didn't realize what they wanted from these innocent babies intill the babies were both a month old. The treated both of the babies DNA with superhuman abilities. In lame man's terms they were trying to make super soldiers. And they were going to sell them to the highest bidder. _**

**_ You're experience with Jolianr, and your Genius IQ and General O'Neil's experience with the Ancients both make your combine DNA more valuable than you can possibly know. And then add the modifications to their DNA and you have an incredible super solider. When I found out what they're were up to, I took the babies and ran. _**

**_ We have been running for two and half months, and I have no more resources to tap, expect you and the SGC. Watch over them carefully. I'm sorry to do this to you, but I need your help. More Correctly these babies need your help. Please look after them. _**

**_Sincerely,  
A, D. _**

She looked over the babies, who were now so very quiet. And she looked at the honey-brown hair and those blue eyes and felt tears running down cheeks. The trust, not only violated her and the General, but they tried to sell of her own babies! If she lived to be hundred she was going to hunt them down and make them pay for this. But she needed to call the General, and tell him to get his but down here quick. _Omigod! How I'm going to this to the General? _


	2. a father in the remaking

_A/N Here' more of the story. I wanted to finsh it before I went to sleep tonight. So I did. It's 6:50 am. He He. Thanks so much for the great reviews. I took you guys advice, decided to do some editing and repost this fic! Tell me what you think! Now on with the story._

* * *

_Damn Carter! Damn her all to hell! _Gen. Jack O ' Neil was tired. And he didn't want to come into work today. He rather stayed home. And being the Commander and Chief of the SGC, he couldn't play hooky. _Sometimes, being the boss can be a bitch._ And he was heretwo hours before he had to be at the base. And after last night's poker party with the local sheriff, he felt like holy shit. Another Reminder that he wasn't a young buck anymore. 

So when he entered the corridors of the SGC, he was so tired, that he didn't at first notice the flurry of actively that was going on. It was like a mast stampede of some sort. Then Slier of all people accidentally bumped into him. He stuttered something that sounded like sorry and ran towards the infirmary. _What's goin on, for crying out loud!" _After that incident he felt himself almost go into a steady jog to the infirmary.

And when he entered the infirmary, he did a double take. It looked like the at least half of the SGC was crowed into the infirmary. And as he got closer to the mob, he could see a familiar face standing in the middle of the crowd. It was Carter, hovering over something on the bed. Teal'c, a big linebacker of man. Who had once been the First prime of Apophis, was standing beside her like her body guard of some sorts. On her left was Daniel looking down at the same thing Carter was looking at. The crowd finally recognized the authority figure trying to push his way through the mob, and moved out the way. And then he saw them, the most beautiful set of babies he had ever seen._In the most secured miltary base in the country.not the country the planet. What is going on here! _

"Carter, do you mind telling me why in the hell these babies are doing here?" She had the nerve to look sheepish at him. " Sir, um...I know what this look like. Well, actually I don't know what it look s like, but I can explain sir." He heard whispers and murmurs in the crowd. He needed to speak to Carter alone so he can sort all of this out. He turned around to face the crowd that was assembled there.

"Don't you guys have something to do...like actual work?" he said in his a harsh growl. And the crowd scattered out of the Infirmary like roaches running away when a light is turned on. And he whirled around to look into her sky blue eyes. He recognized the emotions whirling in her eyes. Anger, Sadness, and something else that wasn't there yesterday. Something that he couldn't put his finger on

He needed to talk to her alone and figure out what was going on. "Carter in my office, now! " She looked down at the babies in her arms and smiled at them. The smile seemed to make her look so much younger, and to make her even more beautiful than she was already was. She handed the babies to Daniel, and planted a kiss on each of the small baby heads. And walked out the infirmary without another word.

He was quiet the whole way to his office. And you didn't need to be a genus to see that he was angry. She had seen his temper flare many times, in the past when he was in this similar state it didn't quite phase her. Yet today, she was terrified. Not for her, but for the babies. She knew, from watching him with Cassie, these past eight years that he would be a wonderful father. He loved kids, and connected with them on a level that her, herself could fathom. _Probably because He is just a big kid himself. And what will happen if he didn't want the twins, because of what happened to Charlie. Omigod! I don't think I can handle that!_

"Um...earth to Carter. Earth to Carter. Any one home." He asked in apathetic voice. She looked into his brown eyes, and she could feel herself grow hot in his gaze. _She was engaged for God sakes! Damn, that man! _Even though, she tried so hard to move past her feelings for him. He was the only guy she knew that could make her feel hot with just a look. _Omigod! I completely forgot, about Pete. How is he gonna react to this? He is sogonna freak! _

"CARTER!" she straightened herself up, and tried to act like the solider that she was trained to be. " Sorry, sir. I dazed off for a second. " She entered his office and sat down in the old comfortable chair, that's probably been in this office longer than she has been in the Stargate Program. The General, situated himself behind the massive desk and tried to sip that God awful coffee that commissary always sold. A sour look came across his face, when he sipped. She had to literally hold her stomach tight, just to hold off the laugher, that face caused.

He composed himself, before he spoke. He didn't really want to get into an argument with his second in command, but he had to find out what god name's made her to bring two infants into the SGC. "So Carter, why in the hell do you have those babies in the a secured military base! ' For a second there was only silence, and then she reached for something in her back pocket. _An envelope? What the hell? _

"Well sir, I went into my lab this morning, trying to finish the modifications on the naquarda reactor. And I heard the sound ofbabies cry. So when I went to check it out, I found them in a basket. And I found this penned to their baby blanket." She handed him the red envelope and he peered out at her with a curious look in his eyes. He took the letter out of the envelope. And read it not once, but three times before he looked straight into his 2IC eyes. " You gotta be kiddin, me here Carter."

The look in her eyes told him different.

" Well we have to get a DNA test to confirm this information from the letter and then we will figure it out what to do from there."

She shook her head in a silent agreement.

He could see the simmer of tears in her eyes, and rage. Which at that point matched his own. _The trust, did this! Omigod, I can almost deal with what they might have did to him, but to her. Of all people she didn't deserve this. And how in the hell did theysupposedlycome across my sperm. I don't remember giving a donation to the local sperm bank. _Jack was looking through his mind quickly, trying to remember any instants where they could have gotten a sample. He quickly came up blank. _And I'm might be a father again. That thought chilled him to his bone. And yet it also gave him hope. Maybe God, granted him with a second chance only the DNA test will tell. _Yet something on the edge of hisbrain was bothering him. "Um...Carter?"

"Yes, sir?"

"How did somebody bring, two babies in a Classified military base?"

"Well sir, I asked the SF's at the checkpoint, and all the other security personnel and nobody saw anything. When I looked at the security tapes, I saw an Asgard beam. I assume that this A.D. woman had some excess to the technology the Trust acquired."

Gen. O'Neil was silent for a long moment. A look of rage came across his face so fierce that she wanted to get out of the chair and run from the room. She knew how protective he was of childern. And that very possibilty that the trust did that to babies, probablyoutragedhim the same way it did to her. Sam knew that if he ever got his hands on any member of the trust that person should be very, very afraid.

"Sir are you going to be all right?" She her eyes now showed worry. He weakly smiled at her. " Ask me again in a week." She knew how she felt, and plus add the death of Charlie in the mix. He was going through levels of shock and hurt, she couldn't even fathom.

A grin grew on his face. _Damn it must be an irish thing, for him to change his emotions so quickly. _And when he smiled at he like that,her heart always seem to catch in her chest. And today was no different._God, he was devilishly handsome._ _STOP IT!_ She silently chided her self. " So let's go and meet the kiddies! " he said in almost enthusiastic voice. She shook her head at him in amusement. _Somethings never changes, and somethings do._


	3. A family realized

A/N: First of all, thank you guys for reading this. I'm so proud of this story. It's has came a long way in the last 24 hours. For Andra Elizabeth, I completely agree, using Omigod for at least three times in a row is a little repetitive. For Gate seeker2 you just have to find out who is A.D. It's a mystery. Even to me, who happens to be the author. You have to wait to see how that turns out. So without further ado. On with the show!

Chapter 3: 24 hours.

The briefing room was unusually silent that late morning. Dr. Brickman, the doctor that was on duty when Sam came in with twins earlier this morning was there on the far left of Daniel and Teal'c. The doctor was the picture of calm. "_Which worries me. " thought Daniel to himself. _Daniel was looking nervously at Teal'c. And Teal'c had the same imperturbable expression on his face. Sam was uncharacteristically late. And Jack, was... well silent. Which was **_very_** unusual. Daniel was really troubled about Jack and Sam. When he found out about the twins this morning he nearly had a heart attack. And then we he finally took a good look at them, he could see of both Sam and Jack in the little babies. And he knew deep in his heart that the letter had been correct.

_How are they gonna deal with this? They can barely deal with they're feelings for each other. And how is Sam's relationship with Pete come out with this new development. _At that point of Daniel silent musings, Sam decided to grace them with her presence In her hand was the wicker basket, that Sam had found the two little infants in. Jack automatically stood up, and went to her. For the first time in a long time, Everyone could see the walls breaking down in this man. The man who tired so very hard keep them there permanently. There was wondrous expression on his face.

"_If the babies are not his, it's gonna kill him. If it is the father, his life is gonna change forever. " Thought Daniel _. Jack looked over and smiled at Sam, who was already engrossed in the little twins. It took them a minute to realize that whole of the room was staring at them. Sam had the nerve to blush, while Jack glowered at the table. They both took their seats. " So Doc, what do you think?" The whole table shifted their attention from the babies to Dr. Brickman. The doctor gave a small smile to Sam. He knew that Sam was anxious, and so was the General. He could cut the tension with a knife, it was so thick.

"Sir, they are in perfect health. They do have some anomalies in their DNA, which could be explain by the modifications that the Trust had performed on them." Both the General O'Neil and Col. Carter both looked relieved. And yet there was another question that was tugging at the group in the briefing that day. The one, that they have been in Pins and Needles since this whole ordeal began.

" How long will it take for the DNA tests results to be in?" asked a very taut Col. Carter. Dr. Brickman started to calculate how fast the lab could pull this off. He didn't want to be in the firing line of already angry Gen. O'Neil. "I think I can have the results in by 1600 tomorrow. " _God, 24 hours to wait. For the love of God! I'm not going to get any sleep tonight." Thought Jack. _" Very well, Doc." Jack could feel in the relief in waves coming from Dr. Brickman. _He must of thought that I was gonna ride his ass through all this. Nah...that would be too easy thing to do, with my General status._ " "Okay, we are obviously going to need some supplies, so Carter and I will go to the store and pick some things up."

" Jack, it's dangerous for just the both of you to be there out there by yourselves. At least let me or Teal'c go with you to watch your back." Said Daniel in an anxious voice. Jack rolled his eyes at Daniel. "I'm perfectly able to protect both Carter and me from the trust."

"O'Neil, DanielJackson is correct . You would be much safer if all of us go to the store with you as back up. The trust will mostly likely try to apprehend all four of you if you are alone. " added Teal'c.

" Alright, Alright. Okay we will all to the store, but Daniel we taking your Jeep Cherokee . It will fit all six of us. " replied Jack.

Daniel nodded his head in agreement.

" So now that we have that out the way,... on to the discussion that you guys are here for. It was implicated in the letter that the Trust has both Carter's and mine DNA. Which worries me, a great deal, folks. And not only because , they have countless other's DNA to make these so called "super soldiers ". If was easy for them to get two top ranking soldiers DNA then god only knows who else's DNA they have. What also worries me is that they are selling children to the highest bidder. SG1, I'm going to put you guys on stand down so this matter can investigated. " said Gen. O' Neil in a controlled voice.

There was no sound but nods of understanding that was rippled through that briefing room. " Sir, I will go ahead contact Agent Barrette at the NID and see if they have any leads on this. " replied Carter. "Okay, Carter. Just be careful, I don't trust the NID as far as I can throw them. " It seemed that everytime that Stargate Command came across the NID it always seemed to Jack they were cleaning up the mess

" Carter, I want you to stay on the base, for awhile. If you happen to have a need to go off base, don't go by yourself. It's too dangerous. Most likely they will try to either take you or the babies. Or both. Take either Teal'c, or Daniel with you. She nodded in agreement.

"Daniel, I need you to play babysitter again, for a while. I need to contact my old friend. He might have a resource that we can use in putting a stop to the trust." " Okay, Jack. " It was always comforting that Jack trusted him so much, that also he trusted him enough to look after the infants twins, which could be possibly be Jack's own children.

" Okay, so now that we have that settled. Carter, let's play house for awhile." A look came across Sam's face that she probably used to chastise her subordinates. " Yes sir." She replied through gritted teeth. " Okay, Doc I will see at tomorrow at 1600. .Dismissed." The briefing room steady cleared out. Sam handed the babies over to Daniel with a look of hesitation that only a mother can pull off. Teal'c being the protector that he was, followed right behind her. And Daniel looked stricken with babies. He hadn't baby sat since he was a teenager, but he was willing to do anything that he could to help. Jack smiled at him encouragement. " Coming, Jack?" Jack's small grin grew intill an ear to ear grin. " Yeah spacemonkey, right behind you."

" Jack, for the last time, don't call me spacemonkey."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_This is weird, all of us plying in the Daniel's jeep thought Sam. to herself. _It was almost surreal. Jack was driving, while Sam was across from him. Teal'c and Daniel were in the back. The twins in the middle of the teammates. They have been sleep for most of the morning. The babies were still very quiet. Only once or twice they were giving poor Daniel a run for his money. They headed to the nearest store in Colorado Springs. The Wal-Mart on off the old highway 38.

It was lightly crowded. For it being noon. The team plus two babies got a variety of strange looks as they walked through the many isles of the Wal-Mart. Daniel got distracted around the book section. And took some dragging by Jack to get Daniel back on track. Yet the funniest thing was Teal'c around the male accessories section of the store. He was looking at the hats with great concentration. It took them ten minutes to get him to pull away from the isle. Jack himself seemed to be trying to control himself from going into the sporting good section. To Sam it seemed that she gained three extra kids.

_Yesh! This will teach me to never to go into a store with a man ever! _

They finally managed to get to the children's section. And she picked up the two king sized packages of pampers. Jack wanted to get the twins these matching hockey jersey. Sam had to reframe from rolling her eyes at him. Teal'c was mesmerized by the GI Joe doll on the next shelf over. And Daniel was watching miserably as Sam was going through the baby clothes. Sam finally picked up to finally picked up two T-shirts one that was so cute she just had to buy. It said " if you think I'm cute just look at my daddy " she bought one in blue and in pink. Another Jumper with a little pink flowers on them. For the little boy she bought a dark blue jumper with little stars all over them. She also spotted the most adorable little jackets. She could almost hear Daniel groaning in disgust.

Almost an hour later and half later. They were back at the SGC. Sam with two babies, and at least 300 worth of merchandise. Usually she wasn't a huge shopper. Yet today she could have bought out the whole children's department. If it wasn't for the General, she probably would have. They also had to swing by her's and the General's place to pick up a few things. The General ordered her and the babies to move in to the VIP room intill the threat was removed or at least intill they could remove the faction of the trust that was responsible for this whole situation. It was logical for her to move in VIP room, but maybe what rattled her even further was the fact that he was moving in with her. _God, knows what the rumor mill will do with this! _ She also had to call Pete down here tomorrow as soon as the babies DNA test was in. She didn't want him to know about the babies intill both her and the General knew if for sure these babies were theirs. Sam said a little prayer to God, asking him to make this all turn out alright. And to leave both her and the General's sanity in one piece when this was over. _We need all the help we can get._

_A/N : I'm borrowing the part where they have to share the VIP room from another story. It's called a mother's love. It would be wrong for me not to acknowledge her genius. _

Later in his office. After he made the call to Gen. Hammond and the president to both, to brief them on this on the situation. Gen. O'Neil was a little nervous about the next call that he to make. The call that he had him both nervous and excited. He had to call to his old friend Col. Kelly in Pensacola . It's been almost 10 years since he had seen him last. And that was in Baghdad. He had just turned Colonel then. And now that his life had changed completely in the last seven years. He was different from that man he became underneath the strain of black ops. And now he was uneasy. He stuffed down that feeling. And grabbed the bright red phone and dialed the number of his old friend's office in Florida. The phone was picked up by a young girlish voice that sounded like she was around the same age of his adopted niece. Cassandra.

" Col. Kelly's office. How may help you?"

" Yes, this Jack O'Neil, may I speak to Colonel?

" Let me check if he is in." And she put him on hold. The music was light classical. He was humming to the second movement when the receptionist got back on the line.

" You're in luck. He's in. I will go ahead and patch you through."

" Thanks you."

There was a short pause. And he heard a voice he hadn't heard in 10 years.

" Hey Jack, how's it going?"

" Great."

" I heard you retired some time back. How is civilian life treating ya?"

" Actually, I wouldn't actually know. I went back to active duty seven years ago. And they promoted me six months ago to General."

" Oh really? That's great! I'm happy for you. You deserve it. I never met a man who deserved a promotion more than you. Personally I like where I am now. So I wouldn't take it, but I'm proud of you buddy! And I knew that retirement wouldn't last long. I know you, you couldn't stay away from the action, more I could have."

_How true that was. thought Jack. _

"Well, the reason I'm calling is because I heard about that guy that helped one , of the people under your command put a stop to McPherson, and his illegal alien smuggling. And I'm going to need his expertise, because of a situation that arisen similar under my command _God job, jack_

_" _You mean Jarod Malone?"

"Yeah! That's him, do think you can get in touch with him?"

" I think so, let me see what I can do."

"Thanks, Kelly. I appreciate it."

" No problem."

" And Jack?..."

" Yeah?"

" It's nice hearing from you, after ten years. Let's not wait another ten years to talk. Maybe you can come down for some prime fishing. "

" Yeah I would like that. talk to you later."

" Bye."

"Bye."

Jack sat in his chair, trying to calm his thoughts. They were running a mile a minute. It didn't help that it seem like there was a steady stream of curious people coming by trying to get some answers that he wasn't ready to divulge to the whole SGC. He had finally calmed down his brain, and about to go through the stack of paper work, when another knock came across his door.

_Oh for love of god! _ "Come." The doors open and it revealed his slightly exhausted 2IC. " Oh, hey Carter." She smiled weakly replied a slurred hello.

Sam was tired, exhausted even Those twins were so active that she couldn't get any work done. She spent most of the time watching them before thankfully Teal'c took them to his quarters for a little quality time with good ole Uncle Teal'c. _God bless that man! _ So the rest of the evening she was working on the final modifications to the naquarda reactor. _I finally finished it! Of course, I won't be able to do the presentation on the reactor, maybe I can get one of the other scientist to do the presentation for me._

" So Carter how are the twins?" he was staring into her eyes seeing the exhaustion itched in her eyes.

" Fine, sir. Teal'c took them, so I can finish the adjustments on reactor. "

" Okay, so did you have any leads from Agent Barrette. " She smiled at him weakly. He could see the answer in her eyes.

" Nothing sir. He hasn't heard anything, about this latest operation, the Trust was concerning themsleves with. "

" So we are still at square one. Well, not completely at square one."

" Sir?"

" I contacted my old friend who is in the Marine Corps. He might have somebody who can help us. It's a long shot, but I have to wait intill tomorrow for the information on locating him.

" Sir, who may I ask is this guy?"

" For some reason I can't remember his name. It must be another sign of old age, eh?"

" I don't think so sir."

" Really?"

" If you are old, then you must be the most lively old man I ever met."

He chuckled at her. " Thanks, Carter. I think."

She tried to hold in the laughter, but the look he gave her made it too much to bear.

" Hey! No giggling."

She smiled at him. Trying to hold in the laughter.

" Yes sir."

" So let's go and pick up the kids."

He came across from the desk grabbed his BDU coat and stirred Carter out of the door.

" Let's go and be mommy and daddy."

She looked at him. And she could tell that he was excited to spend some time with them. At least one of her worries was relieved, but before she could truly relax she found another worry began to nag. _What if these kids are ours? Then what? _

This was nice. It was almost out of scene of a movie. They were in the VIP room. The room itself was a two bed room suite. Each bed room had they're own small bathroom. It also had a living room, that was made of two large sectional sofa's. And a glass coffee table. The room which General O'Neil had only been in once. And he was enjoying the privileges of the room. Yet the once neat VIP room was now over flown with toys, bottles, a huge bassinet , and an exhausted Col. Sam was laid out on the sofa with the girl baby on her chest, with her little fingers stuck in her mouth. The scene squeezed at his heart. Both of them were so beautiful laying like that. So vulnerable. Without the walls she put up to protect herself. She almost looked like a kid herself.

While he, was holding this little guy in his arms. The warmth of his small body was felt even through the layers of his BDU's. This little man that could possibly be his son. The love that he thought had died with Charlie was now back. And in full force. He swiped a piece of the honey brown hair out the way. And smiled. The little guy had finally gone to sleep. _God, I can't call this baby " little guy forever." _ _ Carter and I are diffently going to have to think up some names for these two._ He could feel himself falling asleep. So he got up, and put the little guy in the bassinet .And carefully took the little girl out of Carter's arms and settled her in with her brother. Flicked on the baby monitor that was here in result of Carter's and his shopping spree this afternoon. He didn't want to wake her, but he knew if she didn't go to bed she would have a back ache as large as Texas.

So he lifted her up into his arms carefully. And packed her in the second bedroom where her clothes were stored hurriedly this afternoon and placed her on the bed. She almost looked like an Angel. He put the covers over her. And smiled. _If I had already known that I was in love with her, I would have just realized it now. _He moved towards the door, and heard her mumble something in her sleep. And turned around to take in one last look at her angelic face. He smiled at her. Then closed the door behind him as he headed off to the bed room with the baby monitor stationed on nightstand. He needed to sleep. He was also so very exhausted. Yet he also knew that sleep would be in a very long time coming.

Carter woke up unexpected peace the engulfed her. She hadn't felt this at peace with world since...well ever. She got up and took around the sight of the bedroom. She didn't recognize the bedroom. _I must have slept over at Daniel's again. _And then it hit her just then. The memory of yesterday's events. She felt that she needed to sit down for a second. So thought about what the day would bring. She had already fell in love with the babies. Ever since she first saw them there in the basket in her lab. And she also came to a major decision while she was holding the little girl. She was going to keep them whenever they are her biological children or not. In the very short time that she had these children, they wormed themselves into her heart. And she knew that she was never gonna let them go.

Sam picked up her BDU's that she was gonna wear for the day, her shower kit, and headed off to the bathroom. She took a longer shower than usual. Trying to wash away the stress that accumulated in her body. She quickly dressed and stopped when she saw the scene that was played out in front of her. Teal'c, Daniel, and Jack. Together, with the babies. Teal'c was shaking a rattle at the girl baby and Jack was playing peek-a-boo with the boy baby. And she knew without a doubt that she would treasure the moment for the rest of her life.

The day was wonderfully hectic. Half the day the General took the babies and babysat, so she can have sometimes work. Lunch time was filled with people stopping by they're corner table to get a look at the twins. Even Ferritti and Makepeace dropped by the already crowed table. The rest of the afternoon she was being a mom. Looking after the duo. Being a mom was more difficult than she thought. And she now had a new respect for her mother. And mother's everywhere. The day passed so quickly that she didn't realize it was 1620 hrs, intill the General knocked on her door to tell her that the results were in. She felt her self gulp. The moment of truth was here. She gathered the babies and headed for the infirmary.

" So what's the Verdict?" asked a very uncharacteristically timid Jack. The doctor gave him a small smile and asked both Carter and him to sit in his "office" which happened to be a cubical. " Well sir, the results show that both you and Colonel Carter are indeed the both of the twin's parents." A look of shock and relief came across both of the high ranking officers face. " Are sure?" replied a dumbfounded Jack. The Doctor shook his head in confirmation. " Yes sir. The DNA test is 99.99 accurate." Carter who silent the whole time politely smiled at the doctor. " Thank you so much, Doctor Brickman." The doctor smiled at her and went to do his rounds.

Both Sam and Jack walked back to the VIP room in total shock. They were parents. For Sam, it was what she wanted. Today just happened to make it more real. Sam could only think of what the General was thinking.

She looked up from her thoughts and noticed that they were at they're temporary home. She smiled timidly at him. _Our whole world had just been shaken upside down, and he looks more calmer than I am. And now I have to tell Pete. Which I happen to **not** look forward to telling him. _The General swiped the security card, and open the door for her. They both slumped in to sofa and stared at each other. " I think it's best that we have a good talk." Sam could feel herself gulp again.

It was 1900 hrs and Jack felt like he was emotionally depleted. Not only did the telling Pete was difficult enough. The poor man was stumped. And Jack didn't blame him, if he was in his shoes he wouldn't have took it well either. Sam was so close to tears during the episode. It wasn't Pete who brought it to that. No it was the fact that the trust had did that to her. He would bet his whole paycheck that she was holding her emotions back intill that moment. When Pete saw her distress, he took her in his arms. Jack had to literally step out the room, before the jealously over took him and he made a fool out of himself. Pete was summoned to Denver to go to court over a case he finally put to bed a year ago. So he would be out town for the rest of the week. Which Jack was eternally grateful for that. He didn't have to put with him butting into this situation.

Right now, Jack was surrounded by most of his family. Teal'c, Daniel, and Sam. Cassie couldn't come down from college because of her end of term exams, but she said she would come down as soon as she could. The twins, who were since yesterday was now the center of this family's universe. Daniel was making fun of them about the lack of names that babies didn't have. Sam smiled at him. They both knew that this afternoon's talk they had decided on the names of two most important people's in their lives. " Actually Daniel, Sam and I decided on their names." Daniel 's head shot up from the book he was concentrating on. Teal'c gave an eyebrow look. Which could mean anything. Sam just chuckled at their reactions. " C"MON JACK! Out with it! " yelled Daniel impatiently. Jack shook his head at this younger man that he thought of him as a brother.

" Sam do you want to tell them or should I?" She shook her head at him. " I think I better do the honors, sir." He laughed at her. She didn't think that he could be subtle. " Okay, **_Colonel_** . Go ahead and tell them. "

She smiled at her teammates. She picked up the baby boy. " Both the General and I decided to name the this little guy. Jordan Jacob Carter O'Neil. " A look of approval and something close to approval came across both of the men's face. At that point jack decided to take over this part. it was important for him to not at least break the news to Daniel himself. " And we decided to name this one." he said as he picked up the baby girl from bassinet . " Jacquelyn Sha're Carter O'Neil ." Tears seemed to simmer in the young man's eyes._ I can't believe they named they're baby after Sha're. Thought Daniel to himself_. " "Thank you Sam...Jack. I think Sha're would of loved that." Sam handed the Jordan to Teal'c and embraced this man who she loved like a brother. " We wouldn't want to have her name any other way."


	4. Life's little curve balls

Author's Notes: _First of all, thank you guys for all of your support. And for the great reviews! You guys diffently made this a great fan fic! It's not the best work I have ever done, or will do...but you made it interesting. Second I want you guys to take notice that I left a little cliff hanger. That's on purpose. This chapter would have been twenty five pages long.shudders Also there is a little something else I'm have in the mix keep a look out for the Angel: The Connor Chronicles, and Huntress : Revenged. Which is a basically centered around Sam. Again thanks so much and keep reading. And for all those people who hate my story...you know you love me. _

Jgstone 

_AKA _

_Cateye_

Chapter Four : Life's little Curve Balls.

_He was at his cabin. And he we not fishing, which was odd for him. Yet how did fish compare to having this delicious lady underneath moaning for. He could spot her short blonde hair, wet with the sweat that they're loving making produced. And her long muscular legs wrapped around him. So he deepened himself inside her. The rewards for that move a loud scream of pleasure. He gave her one of his sexy grins. And the only respond was her wailing in pleasure. The wailing didn't stop, it just continued. And it got louder, and louder... _

Jack woke up with a start, and harder than one of Daniel's rocks. He looked up at his watch. 0300. _Damn! _The monitor was loud, filled with the Jordan's and Jackie's cries. He pulled off the covers and grabbed the bottoms to his BDU's and headed for the Bassinet in the living room. He turned off the monitor on his headboard so as not to wake up Carter who was still asleep in the next room. When he entered the room, the lighting was dim. Only the reading lamp in the corner was on.

Then he saw her, Carter feeding Jackie rocking and singing to her softly. He smiled at the scene. He didn't want to intrude on the private moment, he just wanted to keep it with him forever in his heart. It took Carter a couple minutes to recognize that he was there. She softly smiled at him. A special smile just for him. "Sir, what are you doing up?" said softly. He crept towards, carefully not to make an unnecessary sounds, so not to startle the baby. Sam nodded to the baby bag. " Can you give Jordan his bottle, sir?" He shook his in agreement, and grabbed the bag at the corner of the sofa. And took the already filled bottle out of bag. He crept softly to the bassinet to comfort an already screaming Jordan.

_You have such temper on ya. Another sign that you're an O'Neil. _He took the baby boy, shifted quietly to where Carter was sitting with Jackie, and sat down gave the hungry little boy his bottle. As he rocked him, Jack's eyes locked with Sam's. They're eyes sharing the feelings that they couldn't come close to saying. After awhile, Jordan started to kick to get his father's attention. And Jack started to delicately laugh at the little boy.

"Okay, little man you got my attention." He took the half empty bottle out of the baby's mouth. " Sir, you have to burp him, before you put him down again." He rolled his eyes at her. " yeah I know, I've taken care of a baby before. Sam." The use of first name gave Sam a shock. The General always used her last name. He never used her first name. **_Ever._** Her body reacted to the use of first name so much that she had to try to calm herself down. _I don't want to make too much out it. _

Jack grabbed a towel, and placed it on his shoulders. He smiled at the little boy who was kicking and laughing happily now that he was fed, and carefully placed the little boy at his shoulders. He gently patted the boy on the back as Sam placed the sleepy little girl in her crib. It took about five minutes for Jordan to burp, and it wasn't a small burp. It was...well... **_loud_**! Sam shook her head at the little boy. _Yep, he's the General's son alright. _

The baby fell asleep on Jack's shoulder. He cautiously he got up and placed him by his sister. He gently kissed both of the babies before, he moved back to the sofa. She was sitting there looking into space. Deep in thought. _Like that's something new. _"A penny for your thoughts, Carter?" She jerks ups from her thoughts, and gave him a weak smile. " I was just thinking that if somebody would have told last week that I would have I would be a mother of twins, by CO, I wouldn't believe them."

Jack understood her completely on that front. It was only in his wildest dreams that the mother of his future children would be Sam. Of course he didn't want her to end up like this in a million years. He dreamed of her big with his child alive in side of her. And yet the trust decided to take that secret fantasy of his, and perverted in a way he could never imagine doing to his worst enemy..., much less Carter.

" Yeah. I agree with you. And yet it feels right, you know?" she nodded her head in understanding. She glanced into his chocolate brown eyes, saw similar emotions brewing in them, that she herself felt inside of her. He took his hand brush his thumb across her soft cheek. Her mouth involuntarily left a moan cross her lips. His eyes turned to black with desire that the simple touch of her skin provoked.

He couldn't stop the emotions that were pouring out of him. They had been there too long. Lingering everyday, for the last eight years. He felt himself move closer in her personal space. Giving way to the hot undercurrent of sensations that being that close to her created. He pulled her into his lap. And for once in Sam's life. Not a single thought passed through her brain. " I know I shouldn't be doing this..." She silenced him with a passionate kiss. Moving slowly against his mouth, deeping the kiss with her tongue. Oh many times she imagined this moment. Longed for this moment. And yet when she was actually kissing him, those moments were blown away about how passionate this kiss was. The kiss lasted for what it seemed like eternity. Only when the oxygen to their brain was becoming a nuisance to their breathing is when they pulled slowly away from each other.

Jack was the first one to speak. "I'm shouldn't haven't kissed you. I'm not sorry, not by a long shot, but you're engaged to Pete, and..." She placed her lithe finger on lips, silencing him. " I tried so hard to get over you. This just proves that I'm not over you. I don't know what to do about Pete, but for what it's worth...I don't regret anything that happened with you .I should have been truthful with myself. It's funny that I can open up a DHD and put it back together. And yet when it comes to my love life, I'm dumb as brick. " Sam chuckled at her analogy." I was so tried of living my love life with the gloom of regulations over my head. And I thought loving you was a safe bet. Yet you're not safe at all. I just realized that. I don't know what to do."

He looked in to her confused blue eyes. And knew if he pushed her for more that he could lose her forever. And they both needed space to figure out they're next step, because as much as he wanted them together...they both had issues to deal with, like the regulations, and Pete. " You don't have to rush it. I don't want to be with you just because of the kids. Not by a long shot, but I will give you all the time you need. " He kissed her softly on the lips, and lifted her from his lap. He smiled at her as he headed off to bed for some more sleepless nights.

In Salem the winds were cold. This year the seasons switch from hard summer to a dreadfully harsh winter. It was a likely East Coast situation. And on the edge of town was the Magellan Hotel. On the fourth floor in room 406 was a dark haired man, working on his lab top computer. He was concentrating on an email from Angelo containing only the words : "Help her. " And a video file of a security cameras in SL16.

It showed a red headed woman with green eyes, in a straight jacket. She was screaming , obviously terrified. And a large man with a tattoo of a dragon extending from the top of his head to his cheek bone. He was slowly torturing her, with a stun gun in his hand. The scene brought all too vivid memories of the way the Centre had chastising him for stating his opinions. He could feel the bitter emotions of what the Centre were capable of.

Then all of sudden a synthesized voice announced that he had new mail in his inbox. He minimized the window and check his email. It was from a government source. He could only think of one person that had his email address. Col. Kelly. He had come the trust the Colonel after the sting on McPherson. And once the sting was over he did something he rarely did on stings. He told the truth. Told him what his and why he wanted so much to right the wrongs that the Centre had made him do for the thirty years of his captivity. So with his unlikely friendship with Colonel he gave him his email address in case he was needed again. Once in awhile the Colonel would email to get a status report of sorts, and offer his support if he ever needed. Thankfully he didn't need to call in the favor just yet. As he read the email, the Colonel was asking for him to help and old military buddy, whom had the sorta same situation that arisen a year ago. Although Jarod was reluctant to work with military, he knew if they needed his help in stopping slavers, that his conscience wouldn't allow him not to help .

So he grabbed the phone, and switched over to a secure channel, and made the call to Pensacola. When he told the receptionist his name, he was patched immediately through to Col. Kelly.

" Hey Jarod. No, time. No see."

_He chuckled at the old adage. _

" Hey Colonel, how is it going?

"Well, nothing much. I was just about to go to a training simulation. So basically nothing new.

" Well, thanks for the email."

" So are you in?"

" Yep, can you give me the General's number? I will go head and contact him."

" Sure, thanks a lot for the help, I owe you one."

" Actually you owe me two."

Kelly out right laughed at the one.

" Yep. I do."

The number was quickly exchanged. And Col. Kelly quickly ran off to his Training simulation that he was already 10 minutes late for. Jarod was quickly called the number that Kelly had given him._ Well I'm guess I'm going to do an encore of Jarod Malone. This should be interesting. _

In Colorado Springs however, Jack O ' Neil and Samantha Carter was trying so hard to adjust to being working parents. Though, they had been only parents for three days, they quickly worked out a schedule to parent both of the considerably active twins. Jordan was the loudest, and the most stubborn. Yet Jackie was more yelding than her brother. The twins both a handful.

Moreover the new additions to the SG-1 family were somehow more complete with the twins there in lives. Jack took them in the morning, while Sam got some work done. Lunch time had become "Family time." And even Daniel neglected his busy work load to play the part of doting uncle. Teal'c who is one of the best warriors of the team took to the twins almost at once. He was a little overprotective, but understandably because of the threat of the Trust. Sam could already see that he adored both of the twins, but he was closer to Jackie, than with Jordan. _God, help her when she becomes a teenager, with Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c being overprotective I might have to have an ambulance waiting for any boy that comes around her. _

Sgt. Davis ran into the Commissary, getting the attention of everyone. He quickly scanned the crowded room, and found his target. He strided over to the corner table to find Gen. O'Neil. He saluted him according and the general gave a half unenthusiastic salute, back.

"At ease, Walter. "

"Sir, there's a call from a... Mr. Malone sir. He said you were expecting him."

"Alright Walter, I will be right there." He gave Carter a quick smile and ruffled Jordan's hair and hurried out the Commissary.

An hour later, and two mission reports later, a knock came across the door. " Come." Carter strided in with the twins in their double stroller they had picked up a couple days ago.

" Hey sir, I thought I drop off the twins for awhile for some quality time with their dad." General's smile seemed to brighten the dark painted room. He stood out of his chair and grabbed the duo out the stroller and kissed their soft heads. Sam was melting inside at the picture of these three made. And for the first time in her life she felt reluctant to go back to her lab. " Oh, by the way Carter, I found somebody who could help us in this manner, his name is Lt. Jarod Malone. "

She shared a look with him for a moment. " Hmm...I heard that name before. I can't remember where I heard it, but I know that name." Jack gave her surprised look. " You remember that sting that went down in Florida. It was all over the news for weeks." Sam quickly sorted through her mind . " Oh, you mean the smuggling ring that they caught a Marine officer smuggling illegal aliens from Mexico. I think I also remember that he was trying to sell them off to be slaves." A look of disgust came across his face. " And I thought slavery was dead. Yesh!"

" So what are you going to tell him, sir?"

" Well I did get clearance for him to be in the SGC. Of course he is going to have a sign a non-disclosure agreement. The president wants the Trust to be eliminated for obvious reasons and he wants for us to use any means necessary to do just that."

" Yes sir. So we are gonna tell him the whole enchilada?" she said tensely.

" Well usually I would suggest a need-to-know basis, but I seen his record. And it's exemplary. The man has an IQ off the charts. And well frankly the man is good with computers and Gen. Hammond thought he would a great addition to the SGC. Also, my old friend Col. Kelly raved about how he handled the McPherson scandal. So I showed his personnel file to Gen. Hammond and we both think that we should offer him a position in the program. I actually want to wait and see how he deals with the Trust situation and then I think I will make the decision from there. He replied thoughtfully.

"Well any help is welcome, sir. You know that. I think I will reserve my opinion of him intill I meet him. When is he coming down here?"

" A military plane will meet up with him tomorrow at JFK, and fly him here. He should arrive at the base at 1500 hrs tomorrow. Carter, I want you and Daniel to escort him."

" Yes, sir."

" The briefing should be around 1630 .

" Yes, sir."

" Can you find a babysitter on the base to watch them for about a hour or two?"

" I think I can ask Lt. Rush. She loves kids. "

"Alright, Carter. And oh, Carter?"

"Yes sir?"

" I will see you at dinner. I promise to leave some blue jello for you!" he said with a chuckle.

" Okay, sir." She smiled at him once more, and headed out of the office to her lab, wondering exactly what tomorrow would bring. Faintly she could hear the loud wails of one of the babies crying. She stopped in the middle of corridor. Posed so quickly to move to comfort the twins. The part of her that was a mother was screaming to, but she knew that Jack wanted to spend sometime with them. So she turned around walked back to her lab. _The General has them. They will be okay... I don't know I can say that much for the General. _She sniggered to herself.

Colorado was a nice change. The winds were less harsher, than Salem. And the weather seemed a nice 70 degrees., which was somewhat abnormal with the state that was famous for their snowy mountains. Jarod was tired. The memories that he tried so hard to bury intruded on his sleep. So all he could do was lay awake and stare at the ceiling of his hotel room. He did eventually catch some sleep on the plane, but before he knew it was landing at the airport, heading for his ride.

A man with large white card with the Malone scribbled on it waved the sign back in forward waiting for Jarod to come to him. Jarod smiled. This was the first time that he had someone waiting at the airport for him, granted it was a military escort. Yet it felt for some odd reason that he was coming home.

Later that day...

He was stunned. Floored with the information that was now given to him by Gen. O'Neil. Jarod's brain was working a mile a minute. Trying to figure out the impossibilities of what was now told to him. He just wanted to lay down. He was searching his mind trying to calm himself down. If anyone told him that in the passed hour, that he would find out that there was a large metal ring that can transport you to other planets in the matter of minutes. And oh wait! That they're were snake like creatures that burrow in your body and take it over from the inside out ...he would of thought that person was nuts!

And now he was sitting here in this impersonal cold briefing room several thousands feet underneath the surface. Being told what ever Sci-fi geek believed whole heartily: that the existences of aliens are real, and they were one of them sitting across from him. And today when he met the beautiful airforce Colonel and a some what, geeky archaeologist , he had sneaking sensation that something was going on. _Why would the U.S. Airforce need with an archaeologist and a linguist on base for? _Of course he had heard of Dr. Daniel Jackson. Any one who had been academia had heard of him and his outlandish stories. Jarod just shook his head at the close minded peoples who looked down on the man that was five years his senior. And now he knew their big secret...after of course the signing of that lengthy disclosure agreement.

The biggest thing that was eating at him was the Trust. _God, what I'm going to do!_ When he sat in that black leather chair and heard the situation that the Gen. O'Neil and Col. Carter were in. He felt himself heat up with anger. _How many lives will destroy in with their greed!_ The trust was connected to Centre. He knew that for sure now. Four years ago, the trust pulled off one of his simulations that he was forced to do as a teenager. one of the simulations they used was the very same one that the Centre had forced him to do. Jarod knew that the trust was responsible for the break into the justice department and was able to steal the files of people were under the Witness Protection program. Which, of course had the location of both The new names each person was under, and their locations. The result of that, was a massacre. One by one twenty-five people under the witness protection program was slaughtered. The government, of course just covered it up, to save it's own asses. He just assumed the perpetrators were affiliated with the trust, and was responsible for the massacre of witness protection victims. The last time he worked for the justice department as part of the sting he got hold of the pictures and the details. He felt sick inside. The pictures of their bodies still haunted Jarod. He would never forgive the Centre, and he would never forgive himself. He was responsible. Fate had given him a chance to stop the trust, and he was going to take it.

A large sound irrupted Jarod silent contemplations. He looked around and saw the whole room staring at him. Jarod was now a ghostly pale, his eyes wide with an understandably terror. Every one gave him understanding looks of well...pity. Which sort of irritated the hell out of Jarod. _I don't want any one's pity. I just want to some how make this right. Even though, I know I can't . Those lives that were taken, they can never be replaced._. " Are you okay?" asked a concern Col. Carter. He shook his head at her._ I'm going to have to tell them the truth. I can't...well I won't hide from this. Not with these many lives at state. Omigod! I'm going to tell them who I am! _Jarod gave a silent prayer to a god he didn't believe in.

"Well ." Actually no, ma'am."

" That's completely understandable after all under the circumstances, added Daniel."

" well ...actually that's half the reason that I'm so uneasy. You see, I sorta encountered the trust before. "

The whole was silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop in that very room. An then it was Jack that broke the silence.

"WHAT! Jack bellowed.

" You see, I wasn't completely honest with you concerning who I was."

" What do you mean Malone?" asked Sam.

" Well that's what I mean, I my last name is not Malone.

Actually I have no last name. "

A controlled silence once again spread across the room.

Jack was worried. Did he actually let a man with a false identity in the SGC? Only an explanation could tell. Or, was the Lt. really crazy?

" Well, we had a security check executed on you, and everything cleared out. So if you're not Malone. Who are you? "

" I'm a pretender."

"What's a pretender?" asked a curious Sam.

" A pretender is a genius that become what ever he wants to be."

" Holy Hannah!"


	5. A pretender revealed

_N/A: Okay guys here we go again. I'm sooo sorry about the long update. My muse had me working on another story, a novel this time. So my attentions have been on those works. Also I have something to say. Those guys who have been with this story since chapter one, knows very well that I don't have a beta. So that person who will remain namesless who started to rant about my grammer chill out please! Yesh! First of all again I don't have a beta...if you want the job email me. If not just deal with it. Take my story or click over to another author. I'm sorry to be so rash, but my southern loud mouth roots will not let that comment pass. Anyway I say thank you, to thoseguys who have been with me since the begininng. If you like this story, please stay tune to my novel that's coming up: Darkness and Light. It features Daniel and Faith from BTVS. So without further ado here is Chapter Five of Twin Expectations. _

* * *

Sam was going through her mind, trying to calm herself now, yet instead of feeling threaten by this younger man, she felt well...like she could trust him. Something deep inside of her told her that even though he pretended to be Lt. Malone, he was really no threat to her or her children. She couldn't explain the feeling, but it was only instinct. Something deeply embedded her. 

Jack, however didn't feel that way. So he immediately stood up in his chair and headed outside the room to alert the SF's on duty. Before he could even reach the door, Sam stopped him.

" Don't do that just yet, I want to hear his explanation, sir. "

" Carter, this man could be an operative for the Trust and you want me to wait for the SF's can put him into custody... I Don't think so!"

" Sir, why would he blow his cover for? Obviously he has more to lose by revealing who he really is, sir."

"Please General, let me explain so I can clarify my reasons for being here." Asked Jarod cautiously .

Jack looked to his former teammates for a little help. They all their nodded their heads in agreement with Carter, and the Pretender. _I guess I'm not going to get any help from the Peanut Gallery._

" Okay, Okay. You have ten minutes. And this explanation better be good, **_pretender_**."

" Oh, believe me it is, General."

" Well get on with it."

" Okay. Well the I better start from the beginning. Thirty years an organization called the Centre, kidnapped me when I was a young child to further their own sinister interests. Five years ago I escaped with two other pretenders ."

"They are more people like you?" .

" Yes, were other pretenders. one was my younger brother Kyle, who is now deceased. And the other was a man, well just say he went a little insane and started to murder people to get to me. He is also dead."

"Shit!"

" So where was I? Oh, only I was able to really escape the Centre. Who still hunting me as we speak so they bring back, which they will do over my **_dead _**body. And since I escaped I want to do two things..."

" Which is?"

" To help people, to somehow atone for my part in the Centre's plans. and two to find my family."

" Okay, so how does this fit in your plans of sorts?"

" Well about 15 yrs ago I did a simulation, that three years ago was done by what I suspect was members of the trust. "

" How can you be so certain that it was the trust ."

" A year ago, when I was working as U.S. Marshall, I came across the cover-up file of incident when 25 people under the witness protection program was systematically killed one by one. What I think what happen is that the Trust sold the locations of the people under the program and they were killed by each organization that wanted them dead.

The government, of course thought this looked badly for their justice department and covered it up. The reason I think the trust did this is because, I know for the fact that the Centre was responsible. The trust and the Centre are connected. About five years ago, sometime after start of the Stargate program, sanctions of the Centre broke off. Those people from the Centre control the people funding it. So you see, where the Centre is the Trust is not far behind. Also I was sent a email yesterday from a contact inside the Centre."

He took his computer and pulled out a Laptop. He typed a couple of commands and popped out a window. The window showed a late twenties-early thirties woman, with red hair. She was tied to a chair, evidently bleeding.

" For the love god!" rasped Daniel

" I hacked into the Centre's database and came up with a positive match. Her name is Andrea Darens. She was a high level NSA agent. About a year ago she vanished. "

"Andrea Darens...A.D.! " She couldn't be the A.D. from the letter could she? Asked Jack.

" I'm not sure, but it could be connected. She was captured three days ago. "

"That was around the time when I found the twins." Add Sam.

" It might not be related, but again, she might be our only lead in stopping the trust. "

There was silence again. So silent all you could hear was the air conditioning shafts whirling.

"Omigod, this bigger than we feared. " replied a somewhat terrified Sam.

" Yes, and I will help you bring them down, so will you let me finish this?"

Jack took a deep breath. He needed to calm himself down. And he needed to talk to the president, Hammond, and the Joint Chiefs, before he could make a decision.

" I have to make a couple phone calls, and then I will let you know. The SF's will put you into custody intill I have my orders.

Jack stood from his chair and gave the SF's their orders and watched as they escorted Jarod to one of the isolation rooms.

"Okay guys, Dismissed."

_

* * *

_

_At least they didn't put me in the stockade. _Jarod was put in 8x12 room with a bunk bed that looked a little dangerous to sleep on. He was waiting for the word from the president and the Joint Chiefs. Either way, he was going to help them with or without their approval. Lives were at state again, he was not going to screw this one up. Suddenly he heard some activity outside his room, and the door opened to discover a grim looking Colonel Carter.

" So am I in?"

She gave him a half smile. The answers were her blue eyes.

" Yeah, you're in."

* * *

The Plan was simple Teal'c, Carter, and Jarod were to go in, and Daniel would be their lookouts. Jack, didn't want Carter to go near any one from the Centre, but he relented at Carter's impolite nagging. They were crawling in the venation shafts. Sam felt like she was rat going through a large maze. She felt somewhat comfortable with Jarod leading the way to Andrea's holding cell. 

They had finally stopped and opened the screen to shaft and dropped down. Earlier, they had incorporated a video loop. So they would have ten minutes to get in and out. She also took the leap, and The woman looked up in surprise and in terror. "Pl...Please don't hurt me!" Jarod looked down on her with compassion. She was so damn scared. "We're not going to hurt you, Andrea."

"How do you know my name?"

" Lucky guess?

She gave him a weak smile, as he unchained her. They were about to make an exit when the door flew open and revealed a beautiful dark haired woman, about an inch sorter than Sam, waving a 9 mm Smith and Wesson at the quartet. Behind her where two very large, unrelenting looking security guards.

" Miss Parker." Said Jarod half amused at her actions.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to come home." She bitterly

"This was never my home."

" Whatever, you're coming with me, and so are you little friends too."

" I don't think so!" said Sam as she did a round house kick to Miss Parker's arm and the gun flew out of her hand.

Miss Parker recovered quickly, but she still was not match for the Colonel.

Sam quickly did a left hook and a right jab combo, and Miss Parker was laided out on the floor unconscious.

The security started to aim and shot at the foursome. Daniel took out his zat and fired at one of the security guards and the stun guard fell to ground with a loud thump on the concrete floor.

The second security guard tried to grab Andrea, being that she was the weakest one of the group at that point.

Jarod charged the guard and knocked him down, trying to grab for the gun. After a brief shuffle a loud sound that sounded like a fire cracker went off.

A gun shot.

Teal'c turn to stare at Jarod, face like it was made out of stone.

Time in that cell seemed to slow down.

Jarod slowly stumbled into a sitting position,

Then he very quickly got up. It would be only a couple minutes before the rest of the security team would be there.

" QUICKLY UP THE VENTILATION SHAFT!"

Jarod was first, followed by Andrea, Sam , and then Teal'c at the end. When they got to the exit shaft that led to outside, it was locked down with bars. " Here Jarod, through this and everyone back up as far as you possibly can." She said as she handed a canister to Jarod.

"What's this?"

"Plan B. Take the pin out of the canister and throw it!"

The air began to get so very thick. It was so hard to breathe.

" Do it now, Jarod! "

He threw the canister , back up as far as he could and saw the bars dissolved into nothing._ God, I gotta learn how she thought that one up!_

Jarod kicked what was left of the Bars and jumped down into the manicured lawn. Sam, Andrea, and Teal'c were not to far behind him. "What now?" asked Daniel

"Duck!" He grabbed Sam and threw her to the floor, as the bullets came at him

Teal'c, Sam and Jarod took out their standard issued Zats and started to fire at will. They both hit two of the Henchmen. Sam hit the other two by herself. The group ran to the meeting spot with bullets flying at them, which seemed to be targeting them at all directions . Daniel was waiting for them in the van. They all dove into the back and Daniel drove the van like he was in the Indy 500. He didn't slow down intill he reached the were they were supposed to switch cars. They hurried wiped the Van clean.

When they were on the military plane home to Colorado Springs, when Sam broke the ice. "Damn that was a close call!"

" You telling me." Replied Daniel

" It was nice of you guys to spring me, but who are you?" asked a timid Andrea.

Jarod chuckled at her. " Well, Andrea...that's a very, very , long story."


End file.
